


Dereliction of Duty

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Some terrors are too great to be withstood.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tolkien100





	Dereliction of Duty

Once his shift in the inn was done, Nob slipped out to meet up with his friend Bob.

They settled down in a corner of the stables, a flagon of frothing ale between them.

Two hours later, wrapped in horse blankets, they were sound asleep.

Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure who opened the doors and brandished a whip in the faces of the horses and ponies.

As the panicked creatures fled. black dread settled on the young hobbits like a shroud and, to their shame, they burrowed deep in the straw, hoping not to attract the intruder’s notice.


End file.
